Games and Jerks (Jerkshipping)
by JesterBaka
Summary: A jerkshipping fic written purely for fun! Chapter 1 out now! Dan is let out from his 6 weeks in prison thanks to the imposter, but it seems the Imposter isn't finished just yet. if you would like to see the plot thicken let me know down in those reviews!


Dan sat moodily hunched over on the side of the road a box containing his confiscated items beside him, Lucky grenade, A badly written note that was supposedly his will stating that everything was still his property and last but not least a shiv.

"Unbelievable, late as always Gah!" He shielded his eyes from a raze of sunlight, seeing the car pull up he snatched up his box getting to his feet entering the passenger seat without a moment's hesitation.

"Chris! Thank all things unholy you took /Forever/! Do you even know how they treated me in that, /ASYLUM/?" He folded his arms and sulked, glaring out the window the box on his lap.

"Nice to see you to Dan."

"Cut that sass- Wait…" He dared glance across to the driver's seat to see that it wasn't Chris at the wheel, how the hell could he forget that smug look. The asshole had even dressed as Chris again, what was this a running gag?!

"Try to imagine your six weeks were six whole /MONTHS/ Dan…" The imposter narrowed his eyes gripping the steering wheel just a little tighter.

"…Y'know you should really learn to let this stuff go, you're gunna raise your blood pressure and that's not healthy. On second thought, get angry you'll die sooner."

"Glad to see you haven't changed in the least Dan-O" The wave of subtle anger leaving him as quickly as it had come.

"Feeling isn't mutual, Jerkface. Besides where do you /even GET/ Chris's clothes you stalker."

"I think we both know how easy it is to get into Chris and Elise's house Dan." He chuckled, taking a turn down a road Dan hadn't been down before.

"I have a proposition for you, Dan."

"Gay marriage is illegal in this state."

"Very funny. No Dan what I meant was I think we could arrange a mutual beneficial setup here." Dan cast a suspicious glare, holding tightly onto his box of confiscated objects.

"Go on…"

"Y'See after are last little run in, it made me realise something. We've been fighting /against/ each other how about if we teamed up?"

"Team Dan?"

"…Yeah…sure…Team Dan."

Dan contemplated this, the benefits of having his strange counterpart dress as him would help make alibies, help toward the schemes that needed scheming. His uses could also allow him to get into heavily guarded "Fortresses" without much hassle, the offer was tempting but…

"Hey, what's your angle…?"

"My /Angle/? Heh oh Dan, I don't have some hidden motive in this. Think about it, Think about what we could pull off, as a team. /Team Dan/" He smirked, looking at Dan in the corner of his eyes for his reaction.

"…Chris never really understood the beliefs and values of Team Dan, I'd admit. But this is too weird. Aren't you meant to be resenting me for your whole prison incident? To which I take no responsibility by the way, that was entirely your fault."

"Let's just say, I've seen a new way of doing things…How about a trial run, hmm?"

"Sounds reasonable, But I /still/ don't trust you."

The counterpart shrugged "Fine. See you around Dan." He stopped the car, smirking at him.

"…This isn't my apartment, you overgrown weed."

"Exactly, now get out."

Dan raised an eyebrow, as if to say are you being serious right now? But having no real other alternatives he got out, watching the car disappear. Where even was this part of town!? He dug in his back pocket for his cell, speed diling his only contact.

"CHRIS"

"Oh hey Dan, I'm waiting outside the station…Where are you?"

"I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE THANKS TO YOUR LATENESS!" He babbled "IF YOU HAD ONLY ARRIVED ON TIME LIKE A GOOD FRIEND I WOULND'T HAVE GOT INTO THE WRONG STUPID CAR AND DRIVEN TO THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" The odd pedestrian stared at the angry little man with stubble, screeching at his phone in the middle of the street.

"Dan, just relax a second. Er, Look for a street sign or something I can't just guess where you are."

"USELESS! …" He glanced around for any signs to indicate where he was, pointing an accusing finger at a staring mother and infant, screeching "WHADDYA LOOKIN AT HUH?! TAKE A PICTURE IT LASTS LONGER, JERK!"

"Dan who are you t-"

"SHUT UP."

Dan headed up the street, grumbling cuss words under his breath and hunting for a street sign.

"Hinter…Hunter…Hinder.."

"Dan?"

"SHUT UP… It's.." He squinted his eyes trying to figure out how the sign was pronounced. "Hunderburg..somethin.."

There was a tired sigh from the other end of the phone "Very useful Dan, Very useful. Look I'll get Elise to trace your cell signal. She's good at the kind of thing, work trained her in it for some reason."

"It doesn't even strike you as being odd- And /HEY/ Don't you /DARE/ hang up on me! I'll rip you a new vocal cor-"The monkey had already disconnected the call, and Dan had about 10 seconds to stop himself from lobbing the phone at a passing by elderly lady.

 _Here's a little prologue/first chapter I ended up writing a while back in english class when I got bored xD I have a plot in mind for it. So if you guys would like to see more chapters lemme know in the reviews below! this story was written for fun purposes and not to be taken too seriously._

 _Thanks for reading, jerks_


End file.
